


National Anthem Drabble

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Trusty Bell: Chopin no Yume | Eternal Sonata
Genre: Chopin - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: A short Eternal Sonata story.





	National Anthem Drabble

Frederic, Polka, Beat and Allegretto were relaxing in the sunny forest. They had saved the day and everything was good.  
"Well, everything turned out well in the end," Polka smiled.  
"It sure did!" Beat said, "And you know what we need now, right?"  
"No, what?" asked Allegretto.  
"A new national anthem!" Beat beamed, "It's just what we need!"  
"A... national anthem?" Allegretto said. It hadn't occurred to him before, but Beat just might be on to something there.  
"Yeah!" Beat said, "And who better to make us one than Frederic here?"  
"Me?" Frederic seemed taken aback but smiled anyway.  
"Yeah," Beat said, "It'll be great!"  
"Well, I can try," Frederic replied.  
Later that day, Frederic was playing them all his new song on the piano. He sure hoped they would enjoy it.  
"So, do you like it?" Frederic said when he was finished.  
"Oh Frederic," Polka said, "It's perfect! You truly are a great composer!"  
"Yeah," Beat said, "And this song will be the perfect national anthem!"  
Frederic smiled at that. That song became the new national anthem and made everyone proud. The reception was a positive one, and Frederic couldn't help but feel more at home in his new world than he ever did in his old one.  
Fin.


End file.
